The Love You Deserve
by Yami Scarlet
Summary: Sequel to The Love You Won't Notice. Natsu's side of the story. Natsu doesn't understand the concept of love; but one thing is for sure, a certain blond haired Celestial Spirit Mage holds the answer to his feelings. NaLu. R&R


_The Love You Deserve_

Natsu has always been cheerful and brash, sometimes he's smart but most of the time he's not; he's a bundle of energy that never seemed to get tired unless, of course, you take him to some transportation.

Natsu wasn't famous for all the victories he'd won, except in the eyes of Romeo. He was an infamous dragon-slayer wizard known to wreak chaos in every mission. Although Fairy Tail shouldered the burden of these accusations, the members would direct their sighs in Natsu's tendency to lose his cool.

But he slowly changed.

Though the only ones who seemed to noticed the change in the Salamander was Erza, Mirajane, and Master Makarov. Natsu couldn't care less though, it would be much easier if no one made a big deal out of it. Happy was just glad, for he thought Natsu was just going to end up butting everyone's head forever.

The reason why he changed wasn't clear to Natsu himself, but he knows that the blond haired girl who always accompanied him to every adventures was the source of it.

He doesn't understand the warm feeling that settled inside him whenever he thinks of Lucy. At first, he thought that it was because of staying constantly beside her almost _all_ the time. He scratched that thought out; he assumed that he was just hungry that's why everything has been messing up his head. Happy, being direct to the point, raised his paw, "You're in love, Natsu! That's what people feel when they're in love, just like me and Charles!"

He was then completely sure that it was just hunger, so he helped himself with some turkey.

But even after all the turkeys, and drinks, and sweets, and fishes (courtesy of Happy), he never seemed to get Lucy out of his head. In times where he saved Lucy, he couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction whenever Lucy sought out his support. On nights where they have to sleep outside during some travels, he had his senses on alert despite all the snoring he made to make sure that no bastard would come close to them, and while he's at it, he sneaked glances on the sleeping face of the blond.

He'd gladly protect everyone, especially Lucy. But he doesn't understand why he was so bent on protecting the Celestial Spirit wizard. He never understood the reason why he doesn't want to see Lucy cry nor why he doesn't want to let anyone touch her.

'Friendly instincts': that's what Natsu said to himself. Maybe some of his dragon instincts had been kicking him in the ass that's why he was so puzzled. He was realizing that this may be a fight that he can never win.

There was also this problem he couldn't comprehend; Lucy has changed as well. Her clothes became more daring and some pastels of color decorated her face (although that didn't stop Happy to comment on her weight); Lucy made some kind of story for him, but reading was never his forte and he slept half-way through it; when they were sitting side by side by the bar together, he never mentioned it but he could hear Lucy murmuring something to him but stupid naked Ice wizard Gray would never let him concentrate on Lucy's words.

'What if she has feelings for me?' Natsu almost laughed at himself at the thought of him and Lucy being together. But he can't deny the fact that he wouldn't mind if that were to happen.

* * *

"Don't worry, Lucy. I won't let you behind. Besides," Natsu smiled reassuringly like how he would always do when they were always in a pinch, "it would be hardly called an adventure without you."

Natsu held out his hands, "Come on, Lucy! It's more fun when we're together!"

Lucy looked straight into Natsu's eyes; it felt like looking directly at the sun. Of course she was gonna accept his offer. Even though Natsu can't notice her feelings towards him, it's fine as long as she can stay by his side.

It seemed that Lucy spaced out a bit too long, and Natsu just decided to grab her hands. Natsu didn't looked back as he pulled Lucy outside of the guild. He made sure that he was holding Lucy's hand firmly, but not near the point that he'd crush her hands. He kept the warmth of his hand to a minimum; it was hard suppressing the heat covering his face though.

"Natsu! Hey, Natsu! Where are we going?" People are looking at them, some cheering and whistling at them both. Natsu chuckled softly at their reactions.

They stopped at the park near the center of the giant tree. Lucy was panting, keeping up with Natsu's strides was more taxing than she thought. When she regained her breath, she looked up to see Natsu staring at her intently. Natsu was yet to give her hand back; they were awkwardly standing at the center of the park with people giving them funny looks, and lots of thumbs-up.

Lucy went red again when she understood their gestures, and she squirmed to release her hand. Natsu had other ideas though; he entwined his hand with Lucy's.

"E-EHHH?! Natsu! What are you doing?! People are watching us!"

Natsu continued staring at Lucy. He observed every emotion that passed by Lucy's face with gusto. He wanted to confirm everything.

"Natsu! Let me go! I'll go to the mission with you, don't worry." Lucy covered her face with her other hand.

"Lucy, I wanted to ask you something." Lucy wasn't used to seeing Natsu look so serious. This must have been such an important matter to make the Salamander concentrate like this.

"Ye-Yeah?"

"You've been wearing sexier clothes lately."

Lucy went wide eyed, and redder by the second. So Natsu did noticed her efforts!

"You've been giving me letters, but I don't really finish reading them." He scratched his head apologetically. "And I thought I heard you say something to me whenever we're sitting next to each other by the bar. What did you wanted to tell me back then?"

A thousand words raced across Lucy's mind. The words got stuck in her throat, and she can't seem to form the proper words to convey everything to Natsu. That everything she ever did was for him; that all her effort was for him to look at her the way she looked at him; everything she did was for him to notice the love she had for him.

"I ̶ " Natsu waited patiently, he didn't want Lucy to feel rushed. The answers that might come out of Lucy's mouth might be his undoing. He was close to his own answer.

What Natsu didn't expect was for Lucy to cry. He scrambled to his sense when he saw tears falling out her eyes. He didn't know what to do, so he did what he thought was the best solution.

 _*kiss*_

Lucy was stunned, no, she thought this was heaven. Sooner or later she'd wake up in her bed with the alarm clock blaring at her to get up. But when she felt the warmness of Natsu's lips on hers, all her fears have gone out of the window. She didn't need to be afraid any longer.

Natsu gently broke the kiss, and he leaned his forehead on Lucy's. Lucy was now sobbing, but the little smile on her face reassured Natsu that he'd done the right thing. Natsu was sure of what he felt now.


End file.
